


Queen Of Utopia

by NimbleBug



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alive Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements in the First Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleBug/pseuds/NimbleBug
Summary: There hasn’t been an Omega born on the ground in almost a century. The radiation killing off the weaker of the three dynamics. They became things of myth and legend, though prized over any treasure. It was thought that all the Omega’s had died out. That was until the sky people landed, their numbers consisting overwhelmingly of Omegas. There was no way Heda was going to let them slip through her fingers.On the Ark being born an Omega is a death sentence. With the lack of space and the one child law, Omegas are a danger with their heats and multiple births. They are treated worse than trash, imprisoned at the age of eleven the moment their pre heat hits. This is how Clarke’s life has been until this point, she will turn eighteen in a few months and be shot into space like every other Omega before her. That was until Abby came up with an idea to save her daughter and every other captive omega on the Ark. By sending them to earth.





	Queen Of Utopia

The 100 Omegas  
Chapter One  
An Escape from Death

 

The smooth metal was cool against Clarke’s knees, the thin fabric of the prisoner garb doing nothing to keep out the cold. Not that she noticed much anymore, the entire prison section never got as much heat as other parts of the Ark. Why waste precious energy for a ‘dead man’s walking’ comfort, when there were citizens who would live long healthy lives that needed the extra heat. The only source of warmth was her large unkempt wings, that she would huddle around herself. Being able to unfurl her wings even slightly was the only upside to being thrown in jail. The corridors being to small for anyone to stretch out their wings, it was against the law and noone wanted to be thrown in jail for something you could do in the privacy of your own home. Recently it was done more for comfort than the warmth, as in the almost four years since she has been locked up, Clarke doesn’t even get chills anymore. 

The tiny, isolated cell that had become her home was covered in chalk drawings, a futile effort to make the place more comforting and a way to keep her sanity. At first they had been portraits of her parents and friends, Clarke missing them even more with her newly awakened instincts begging for their touch. Though it wasn’t long before those portraits became flowers and animals. Beings she had only ever seen on paper, or heard about in her father’s teachings. The largest drawing was on the wall opposite of the door, a pair of Bald Eagles soaring through the sky, one larger than the other. “These birds are very important to our family, Clarke, they are the ones that we share our wings with,” The deep voice of her father still echoed in her mind.

It was flowers that Clarke was drawing the moment before her door was thrown open with a bang. She had become so acquainted with the isolation that the noise startled her to her feet. Backing into the corner her mind screaming at her to find somewhere to hide as she tried to close her wings around her. 

“Omega three-one-nine, face the wall,” One of the two Alpha guards growled out, making her still as her blood ran cold. 

Forcing down her paralyzing fear Clarke choked out, “Wha-What is thi-ah!.” Was all she was able say before her head was thrown to the side from a back handed slap. She didn’t even get the chance to raise her hand to her reddened, stinging cheek, before the guard’s hand was at her throat. 

The pain of her cheek or the back of her head from banging against the wall was nothing compared to the pressure around her neck that made her freeze, drop her wings to the ground and roll her head to the side, trying to show submission in the face of Alpha aggression.  
“You’d think you would have learned by now that it’s not an Omega slut’s place to question her betters,” The Alpha holding her against the wall condescendly said, looking at her with piercing amber eyes.

A sigh came from behind the Alpha as the other guard came forward with a cylinder looking device, “You know Omega’s aren’t that bright,” grabbing her wrist and clamping a bracelet onto her. Clarke sucked in a breath through her clenched teeth as the needles inside the bracelet pierced her skin. She was thankful she had hidden her cherished possession, her father’s watch that he had given her the moment before his death, around her ankle instead of her wrist, like she had the few weeks before her imprisonment. 

“P-please, I don’t turn eightee-,” her words were cut off by the guards gloved fingers sliding past her quivering lips, pressing her tongue down. The taste of the rough dry fabric of his gloves making her want to gag.

“God, it sure does like to make a lot of noise,” he condescended, adding more pressure with his thumb, “How about we put that mouth to better use,”

“You know we don’t have time for that, Jacob,” the other guard said, though when Clark cut her eyes to his all she could see was blown, black pupils and shaking coal and ash colored wings wanting to rise.

“Come on David, it’ll be your last chance, there won’t be anymore Omega’s around after today,” Jacob said, with a raised black eyebrow at his partner.

Clark closed her eyes as his words sunk a heavy stone in her stomach, this was it, they had finally decided to throw out all the useless Omegas out into space so the Alphas and their Betas could live. Tears went unnoticed by the two guards as they slide down her cheeks, raped by these Alpha assholes and then thrown away like garbage. 

“Besides you know the others are doing the same, just listen all around, you don’t want us to be the only ones without a story to tell” the guards, Jacobs, voice brought her back to the present and she wished she could lose herself back into her thoughts. Now that he had said that, it was like someone had cranked the volume of the world up to ten. All around her, above, below, left, right, there were moans and screams coming from all directions. 

All Clarke wanted to do was to squirm out of the Alpha’s grip and run to her. To her what? Friends? Since the betrayal of Wells she didn’t have any. Family? Her father was dead and her mother has left her to rot. Where ever it was her instincts wanted her to go it had to be better than this place.

“I always did wonder what this one tasted like,” David smirked, “But, what about the Doc?,”  
“Please she’ll be to occupied trying to control the chaos of getting all these frightened animals boarded onto the drop shuttle,”

That was either enough convincing for David or his rational mind was too far gone because the next thing she’d known Clarke was thrown to the ground. The sudden movement left her with sore knees and a light head.

Sucking in a breath through her clenched teeth, the coarse fabric of the gloved hand once again rubbing up against her skin as David gripped her chin, forcing her to head to be level with his crotch. 

Clenching her eyes tight, willing herself to be anywhere but here, Clarke heard the sound of a zipper before she was was smacked up under her chin by a large, hard object. Letting out a whimper at the impact, she tried to turn her head away, but the steely grip kept her in place.

“Now, now be a good omega and fulfil your purpose of bringing Alphas pleasure,” the guard in front of her scolded, sliding his member across her face. She shivered at the sticky feel and musky odor of precum that it left in its wake.

Clarke was so focused on what was happening in front of her that she nearly forgot about the second guard, until her pants were jerked down around her knees and a rigid shaft made itself home against her folds. She tried to jerk away at the feeling, but the only thing that she accomplished was bringing herself closer to the erection ahead of her. 

Laughter filled her ears, as David pressed the tip against her sealed lips, “Open up, Princess,” he lulled, only to let out an annoyed ‘tsk’ at the prisoners refuseral.   
“Don’t worry I know how to get it to open up,” Jacob said.

Clarke didn’t get a chance to think about what that could mean before he was suddenly bottoming out inside her in one quick thrusts. Clarke cried out from the shock and discomfort of the intrusion, only to be cut off as the crown of a cock met her tongue.

Gruff hands fisted into her blonde locks while the Alpha command of “No biting,” wracked her body, keeping her in place. 

Breaths coming out in gasps, her whole body started shaking along with the rocking that she was being forced into in time with the Alpha’s thrusts. Squinting her blues eyes, that has become glassy from tears, she could see the Alphas head thrown back, mouth open in pleasure as he fucked her mouth with reckless abandon. His wings were as fully extended as the cell allowed, and Clarke was sure if she looked behind her the other Alpha would be the same. The visual just made her crowd her own wings in around her, seeking any form of comfort.

She once again closed her eyes, as David’s cock was forced past the back of her throat in a practically brutal thrusts, her tongue having no choice but to flutter underneath his shaft as she started to gag. The sound only making the man moan as the vibrations traveled up his shaft. The digits tangled in her hair prevented her from choking him back up. 

The trembling in her body got worse the longer she was forced to go without being able to properly breath. Black spots dotted her vision and the last thing she could comprehend was being stretched to the max by two knots as warmth painted her insides before she was lost to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing a little bit of smut, sorry if it's horrendous XD   
> Also as far as I have planned the guards in the ark are the only bit of non con, as the rest will be with the nice, respectful Alphas, Lexa and Bellamy. Which is only after they help Clarke through the trauma she has been through.


End file.
